


Sea of Sand

by Demonstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bar fights, Cult, Death, Desert, Gun fights, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Minors drinking, Multi, Oceans dried up, One guy eats Other people, Riots, Swearing, Violence, Wars, custom vehicles, like seriously there’s an 8 year old drinking, mutations, my brother is messed up, post apocalyptic, random mutations in humans, some drugs (mostly as currency), some torture (NOT SEXUAL YOU PERVS)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonstrange/pseuds/Demonstrange
Summary: Hi! This story is not mine, my idiot brother tried to make an account but doesn’t know his email address, so here I am letting him use my account for his fucked up story
Relationships: Lyle Johnson/Abby shiene





	Sea of Sand

Hi there, this takes place in the year 2763 where all the water in the world dried up after a nuclear war, um just a warning this story gets pretty fucked up


End file.
